


Overprotective Boyfriends

by wizaad



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Quintis, Established Waige, Fluff, Pregnancy, Spiralled into something completely different, Toby and Walt arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizaad/pseuds/wizaad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy is acting rather recklessly for somebody who's four months pregnant, and it turns into a rather heated discussion between she and Paige on whose other half is more overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm publishing on ao3.  
> Wattpad: Wizaad  
> Instagram: scorpiontheorist
> 
> ^{both scorpion centralled accounts} ^
> 
> This is kinda short but I thought it was worth a read? Let me know haha

Happy Quinn does dangerous things. 

She does dangerous things because, well, she's Happy freakin' Quinn. 

But she clearly wants Toby to have a heart attack at this point by doing dangerous things whilst being four months pregnant with his child. 

He found her standing on a chair, reaching for a high shelf. Specifically where he hid her welding gear, actually. And he couldn't help but yelp upon seeing her. 

"Happy, what the hell?!"

That almost made her fall from the fright. He rushed over and tried to coax her down.

"No welding! No standing on unreliable chairs!"

"I want to weld."

He huffed in frustration. "Hap," He ran a hand through his hair. "Please get down," He grabbed her hips, steadying her. "If you fall, I'll be an unhappy guy."

She scoffed playfully. "There, just hold on to me like that while I get this and we'll all be fine, Doc."

"Please just let me get it... I don't need to stand on a chair that could break at any given moment."

"Sorry, no." She shook her head and grabbed the kit. "Here." She dumped it into his arms.

He became further mortified when she tried to get down by herself, and he was held captive by a welding kit. He set it aside quickly, muttering profanities about his blood pressure level skyrocketing.

"Nope, don't even think about it, Hap." He deadpanned as he held out his arms, looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, his going around her waist as he lifted her down from the chair. He set her on the ground, fingers skimming over her arms and swollen belly as he brushed the hair out of her eyes, examining her.

"I'm good, Doc. Not so sure about you, though."

"Hey, I'll be the judge of that. I'm the doctor here." He argued. 

She shook her head with a laugh. "You're an idiot, Doc." She leaned on her tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm alright."

"Just, don't do things like that... Don't want you hurting our little one." 

"Fine, I'll be more careful if you stop hovering."

"That's a deal breaker, I hover even when you're not pregnant."

"Well stop hovering altogether before I start liking the idea of being a single parent." 

The amused look in her eyes was enough to keep it light, and Toby wouldn't take it to heart anyway. They could be married for sixty years and she'd still threaten divorce to get what she wanted.

"Nobody likes the idea of being a single parent. Parenthood is difficult. Besides, you're stuck with me."

"I suppose you can stay then."

"You two are adorable." They heard. And they didn't need to guess, it could only be Paige. Sure enough, she'd been watching from her desk for probably the duration of the event.

"You think your significant other shadowing you is cute? What is Walter even like?" Happy questioned.

"Not nearly as clingy as Toby, I'll give you that."

"Um, guys, I'm right here." Toby cut in. The girls ignored him.

"But he'd be more or less the same if I were pregnant."

Walter came down the stairs. "You're what?"

She laughed. "No, no, I'm not. Potentially speaking, not literally."

"Why are you speaking about potential pregnancy with Happy and Toby and not me?" He asked, perplexed.

"We were comparing our overprotective boyfriends," Happy explained. "Turns out I win."

"Real shocker." Sylvester said from his chalkboard. Goody, he'd been listening in, too. "What? Toby's always been protective of Happy. Even before she submitted to his unrequited love for her."

"Not unrequited. More like undeclared." Toby defended. "And that's a strange way to come at it, considering Walters even more protective over Paige than I am with Happy. I didn't willingly lay down my life on a speeding train."

"You did venture out into a blizzard in Antarctica, prepared to die if it meant saving Happy."

"And I'd do it again." Toby crossed his arms.

"So would I." Walter said, and the pair stared each other down.

"You morons done with your pissing contest?" Happy asked, mirth and annoyance mixing. "Paige, we can agree that both of our boyfriends are overbearingly protective over us, right?"

"Right."

"Well there you go. Pointless argument resolved."


End file.
